Lil' Fiona Fix-It
by Candlehead
Summary: Dedicated To LifeIsRandom4Ever. I Hope you enjoy!


This is an O.C Story, Dedicated to : **LifeIsRandom4Ever** I Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Fiona Fix-It Was quite clever, To only be Nine years old. She was one of the programs that could age, Seeing that she actually didn't have a game and was created by two Oh-So-Famous Programs, Rather than Programmers. Her Parents were Sergent Tamora Jean Calhoun (From 'Hero's Duty') And Fix-It Felix Jr. (From Fix-It Felix Jr.)

"MOM! DAD! I'M GOING OUT!" She yelped, Her round, Blue eyes shining in the moonlight. (Since it was ALWAYS Night time at Felix's Game..) "Alright, Be back before the arcade opens!" Felix replied to his young daughter from his open window in the 'Nice Landers' Apartment Building. Fiona smiled, and skipped towards the train of the game.

Her brown hair (With blonde tips at the end) swished against her small shoulders as she hopped into the train. Fiona was quite small, actually. If you dress her up in a sugar coated outfit, she could be counted as a sugar rush racer! She was about Vanellope's height, with a heart-shaped face, and those big, adorable eyes. The young girl skipped to the train carts, and sat inside one of them gleefully.

Not a minute later, the cart took off, and she pulled out a little journal from a pocket in her pants. "Ok... So I've already visited Tappers..." She mumbled to herself, reading through the list of games she has and hasn't gone to. Fix-it Felix, Being extremely kind, Was also very protective. He, With the encouragement of Calhoun, Decided it would be best if she went to explore the arcade last week.

The small girl was still amazed at how fast the train went through the power cord, and often became hypnotized by it, Making the semi-long ride seem shorter. She got knocked out of her trance, when the cart came to a **THUNK! **Signaling that the ride was over. Fiona hopped out of the cart, and skipped down the long outlet tunnel.

Fiona really enjoyed listening to the squeaks her pink converse made when they rubbed against the floor, And would sometimes make a few songs out of the squeaks. She eventually got to the end of the tunnel, and began to scavenger around for new game. As she walked around the crowded area, she smiled and waved to random strangers walking by.

Some people eyed this small girl who seemed so friendly, And they mainly wondered why an adult wasn't around. They quickly shook it off though, and resumed to what they were doing. Then, One game caught the girls eye. "Pac-Man...?" She mumbled to herself, and grinned widely as she entered. 'Uncle Ralph talks about this game! This is where he has his meetings, I think...' The small girl though cheerfully, as she walked down the new tunnel.

* * *

The young girl entered the game, And adjusted the black crop-top which was on top of her neon pink tank. "Hello..? Any Game characters?" She called out, walking further inside. Pinky and Clyde emerged behind two cherries, and Clyde was the first to speak. "I'm surprised your out here on your own, young one!" Fiona giggled, and smiled back at the orange ghost.

"My dad said I was able to explore around the arcade a bit! So I'm trying to meet new game characters!" "And who would your father be..?" Pinky asked, a tiny smile on her face. "Fix-it Felix Jr." Fiona replied calmly. Clyde was taken aback at first, but smiled as he started walking to the main room, Where the 'Bad-Anon' Meetings are held.

"Well, C'mon then! Would you like some water?" He asked softly, as the small girl and the pink ghost came into the room.

* * *

"Thanks for coming!" Clyde and Pinky exclaimed in unison. "Come back soon!" "Believe me, I Will!" Giggled Fiona, as she skipped out of the tunnel. The two ghosts had talked a lot about what they did as bad guys, and how well everyone works with each other over a few snacks. 'Nice people...' Fiona thought, as she examined Game Central Station.

She looked around, and by the amount of people, she would say the arcade opens in about... Six, Seven hours maybe? 'Just enough time to explore one last game!' She grinned, and ran off to explore some more.

* * *

I'm sorry if it stunk! I tried, and I'm also trying to write my new story, and all that jazz! XD Oh well! I hope you enjoyed! ^-^


End file.
